Ao No Homestuck
by cicir
Summary: The Trolls attack Rin's school, and the only weapon that seems to do damage to any of them is Kurikara!


"Chiing Chiing Chiiiing!" The chainsaw's sounds rang through the air as Kanaya bent down, her eyes squinting into thin slits, scanning the area. She reached out her hand, and it was firmly snatched out of the air. Vriska turned to her, and smiled, the edges of her lips curling devilishly. With one quick nod, Kanaya broke eye contact, turning her attention to the predicament in front of them. She and Vriska stand next to Karkat, all but Gamzee on his left. They all stared in front of them, facial expressions ranging from slit eyed, to evil grins, to sheer horror, to "WHAT THE FUCK!" faces. But they all shared the

same cold blood, and adrenaline rush as they stared at Gamzee's dance of Death with…

What WAS that? It looks like Rose's pet, but without the suit, and with a few extra tails. Kanaya couldn't help but smile at the small stubble of horns on the top of the creature's head, although they were lacking in candycorn color. It pounced and jumped, growling and meowing as Gamzee laughed, twisting and turning, easily avoiding it's advances, and every once in a while, bopping it on the nose, and retreating. It screeched, drowning out the eminent sirens in the background with its exasperated cries. Its tails swung around in all directions as it bared its teeth. Gamzee returned with a few mocking honks, and bopped it again. As he continued happily playing with his new "Pet," the doors behind them, on either side of quite a large gate (Closed), swung open, releasing a barrage of blue suited men and women, who quickly fanned out, dropped to their knees, and pointed their weapons, some at Gamzee, some at the remaining 11. Kanaya's breath caught in her throat as she stared down the barrel of a few guns. She swallowed as Sollux took a quick step foreword, removing his glasses and blinking a few times, causing the excrement from his eyesto puff like smoke. He reached into his pocket as more and more barrels turned toward him.

"Don't worry, guy2, ii got thii2 one." He lisped as he pulled out as mall ninja star, flinging it in the air once, and catching it before chucking it foreword. He twitched a little, and his eyes grew bright as the ninja star fell under his control, twisting through the air,and gaining speed. It jerked to the side, and quickly spun a u-shape,chopping the barrels off of every gun (and flipping through the air quite acrobatically) before returning to his caught it, and slipped it back into his pocket, shuffling quickly back to rejoin Feferi in the line of trolls. "Piie2 of cake," heboasted as the exorcists stared at their guns in shock. Feferi giggled, and Kanaya couldn't help but gag a little.

"Cant We Take This Escapade With A Little More Seriousness?" Kanaya spat, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean? Ii am takiing thi2 e2capade very 2eriiou2ly. That wa2 rather 2eriiou2, wa2 iit not, Feferii?" Feferi glubbed a few times, smiling happily as Aradia stared in disgust, and Kanaya rolled

her eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PAY ATTENTION, YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKERS!" Karkat yelled, pointing foreword. The disarmed exorcists had quickly dropped their guns, and charged foreword, now wielding staffs and swords, some staying behind, chanting wildly. "JEGUS! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE WE ARE IN A MOTHER FUCKER OF A PREDICAMENT! YOU GUYS CAN FUCKING SUCK ON EACH OTHER'S FUCKING FACES LATER TODAY! FUCK!" Karkat pulled out his scythe, and quickly beheaded the nearest exorcist as he charged. The other trolls, now thoroughly told off, followed suit, and the battle began. The battle was quite one sided, though, as the exorcists were severely outmatched, and their weapons seemed to flow straight through the skin of the trolls. The trolls quickly fanned out, and the battle transformed into a game. Gamzee, who had finally grown bored of the giant cat, quickly dealt the finishing blow, sending the cat flying back. he then turned around, his eyes gleaming.

"HoNk!" He yelped as he ran around, happily collecting severed heads, stroking them. "DuDe! It'S a MoThEr FuCkInG mIrAcLe! So MaNy FuCkInG hEaDs! HoNk!"

"GAMZEE! FUCK! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Karkat screeched as he ripped his scythe out of an exorcist's chest. The other trolls grunted their agreement as Equius tore the final exorcist limb from limb. They all fell silent, panting, covered head to toe in sweet candy blood. Terezi licked her lips as she turned, facing the gate.

"W3LL, SH4LL W3 CONT1NU3? W3'V3 GOT 4 LOT OF GROUND TO COV3R, 4ND NOT MUCH T1M3!" Other trolls grunted their consent, and began their trek toward the gate. They easily passed through, stopping on the other side. Terezi spoke again, "SO, 4LL M1GHTY L34D3R, WH4T NOW?" She winked at Karkat. Karkat flipped her off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ARROGANT PRICK! I WAS FUCKING GETTING TO THAT! SPLIT INTO GROUPS OF 3, AND GO DOWN THE PATHS. KILL EVERYONE. MEET AT THAT BIG BUILDING!" He points to the school building in the far distance. "EQUIUS NEPETA GAMZEE! YOU TWO GO LEFT!" He points to the road to the far left.

"D- Underst00d." Equius quickly takes off toward the road, both Nepeta and Gamzee following behind like jittering pets. Before they are completely out of sight, Nepeta jumps on Gamzee's back, and Gamzee jumps on Equius's. Karkat sighs angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY CAN'T THEY TAKE ONE JOB SERIOUSLY? WHATEVER!" He points to the far right. "VRISKA TEREZI SOLLUX. FAR RIGHT!" Each one takes off in that direction, vriska with a quick wink. Karkat gags, and then points to the next path "FEFERI ERIDAN KANAYA. THAT ONE. TAVROS ARADIA AND I WILL GO THERE! GO AS FAST AS YOU FUCKING CAN. AND DON'T FUCKING DIE!" They each split in their separate directions.


End file.
